If I break will you be there?
by Captain-Levi-Ackerman
Summary: Eren is in trouble and has to clean as always. But somethings wrong with the Corporal. tune in to find out more. It switches views every paragraph. IF you want more of the story review and tell me. PM me if you notice any errors Rated M for severe violence and foul language. Possible smut. hints of erwin x levi also levi x eren
1. Catch me, I'm falling

"Oi Jaeger."

"Hello corporal."

"Have you cleaned the upstairs today?"

"I was just getting to it."

"Get to it faster, I don't want to see a spec of dirt."

"Y-yes Heichou." He said, quickly going up the stairs.

He went up the stairs as well and started to dust a room." Hurry up Eren." He called down the hall.

"Almost done sir!" He said, scrubbing furiously at the floors.

"Good. Make sure it sparkles." He replies, finishing up his dusting.

"Yes sir." Eren responded, finishing his own floor scrubbing, looking at his cleaning and admiring his cleaning skills.

Walks into the room Eren is cleaning and examines it closely as he works.

He could feel Levi's eyes on his back, though he did not look the soldier in the face.

His eye twitches as he notices a tiny cobweb in the corner by the door. He slowly walks to it and uses his duster to clean it himslef.

*himself

Eren looked up then as he walked to the corner, biting his lip nervously.

He looks up at Eren, looking quite displeased with him. "Try again Brat." He said in a scolding tone.

"But sir, you already got it." Eren said shakily, standing up at attention.

He stared at Eren. " Did I stutter Jaeger? I said, try again. " Leads him to the next room over.

" I want it spotless." He said calmly.

"No si-" he said, breaking off mid sentence as Levi drug him into the other room. Sighing, Eren grabbed a duster and began to dust the shelves hastily.

He took a seat in a chair behind the desk. He then proceeded to observe Eren to make sure he didn't miss a spot.

Eren scrubbed the entire room heatedly after he finished dusty, making sure he didn't miss a single spot. By the time he was done, he was sweating profusely, panting.

He got up and looked around the room critically. Seeing no spots missed he nodded in approval. "Good job Eren. You may go to dinner now." He said dismissing him.

"Thank you sir." He said, still breathing heavily, as he prepared to exit the room, throwing his white bandanna down around his neck.

He nodded and saluted him before turning and walking out.

Eren walked down the stairs, checking over his shoulder to be certain Levi was jot following him. He felt his stomach grumble, loudly. Rounding the bottom, he walked in to see the cafeteria nearly empty, save for two cadets sitting alone at a table. He approached the bar where the food was kept, and saw to his dismay that they had removed all that had been leftover from dinner. Sighing, Eren walked to a table, glad to have sat down.

He walked into the dining hall carrying 2 trays and set one in front of Eren then proceeded to walk to a different table and sat down. He sipped his tea not saying a word but as soon as he entered the cadets looked uneasy. He ignored them and sipped the tea again, staring off into space.

Eren looked up at him in surprise, thanking him as Levi walked away. He couldn't help but to feel grateful, it wasn't as though the corporal had to do that. Slowly, ignoring the other two soldiers, Eren got to his feet, carrying his tray and sitting down across from Levi quietly, not saying a single word. He took a hungry bite of the bread, chewing it thoroughly then swallowing it, his earlier cleaning having made him ravenous.

Levi started peacefully at his tea and didn't speak. He slowly stirred it and then looked up at Eren to acknowledge he was there. He then went back to what seemed to be to be deep thought. A small smile crept across his face as he reminisced about his former elite group and their shenanigans . But the smile quickly passed and he went back to his normal ever stoic face.

Eren smiled slightly in response to Levi's acknowledgement, before he went back to eating, trying to have some etiquette about it despite the fact that he was starving. He snuck a small glance at Levi and saw that he was smiling, deep in thought. He wondered what the corporal was thinking about but did not dare to ask him. Instead, he looked up from the food, letting his elbows lean casually on the table before he spoke. "I don't know if you heard me earlier, but thank you, for this." He said, his voice low.

For a moment he seemed startled but then nodded and said, "It's not a big deal, but you're welcome Eren. " He then took a sip of the now cold tea and went back into his thoughts. This time his memories took a trip to hell and he grimaced influentially small as images of his fallen comrades crossed his mental plain. He then shook the thought away and attempted to eat his food but just ended up moving it around the tray. He pushed it away lightly then offered "Do you want this, I'm not hungry "

Eren watched his commander's face change as his thoughts shook him indiscreetly, wondering what in the hell he could be thinking about that made him appear so tortured. Eren finally cleaned his tray up, stifling a burp and then sitting there, staring at the ground, trying to make it clear he hadn't been studying the older soldier. As he spoke, Eren lifted his head once more, then shook it. "No, I'm fine, thank you though sir. Would you like me to take it over there for you?" He asked, standing up to take his own tray.

"Yes, gomen Eren." He said absentmindedly as his thoughts would not cease to destroy his normal stoic persona. His features continue to falter and he lays his head in his hands for a brief moment. He then sits up straight, composed again. he downs his tea and stands almost un noticeably shaking at the knees. He starts to leave. "I'm going to bed, good night Cadets, Good night Eren. " He then turns to head to his room.

Eren took the two trays to the table, setting them down and then returning. As he approached the table, he saw Levi getting to his feet and noticed that he was shaking somewhat intensely. Quickly going to the man's side, Eren felt inclined to offer him balance, so he offered Levi his arm to grab onto. "Are you okay sir? Do you need assistance going to your room?" He asked him concernedly, hoping that he was okay.

He steadied himself and briskly shook his head. "No Eren, I'll do alright getting upstairs on my own. Its just my bad leg is slightly hurting. " He then goes up the stairs leaving Eren behind. He makes his way to his room then proceeds to lay forlornly on his bed staring at the ceiling as images of Eldo, Petra, Gunther, and Oluo's corpses flash across his mind. He doesn't cry though. He simply lays there and wonders what he could have done to prevent him. Then his mind skips ahead to when they had to throw the bodies off the wagon and a flash of auburn hair appeared right as he watched them throw it.

Eren nodded, chewing his lip nervously and then watching as Levi walked IP the stairs, making sure he made it alright. He then proceedes to his own room, sighing tiredly and entering the barracks, crashing onto his bed exhaustedly. He lay on his back, wondering what Levi had been thinking about when he had become so troubled. There was no telling, really, but Eren wished there was so he could comfort the corporal as best as he could. Soon, his eyes began to close and his breathing slowed down, as he crept into sleep.

He proceeded to have a restless night without much sleep but once he finally slipped into the clutches of sleep a nightmare ripped into him. He was in the forest with the female titan and all his elite where there standing in front of him in a line saluting him. from behind the titan proceeded to kill them all one by one and he was frozen, unable to save them. Petra was the last to fall and He woke up a scream caught in his throat to the light of early morning seeping through his window. His body trembles as he thinks about the dream.

Eren awoke with a start, hearing a distant yell that sounded like that of a man coming from down the hall. The sound had roused him from a deep, peaceful sleep and it caught him off guard tremendously. The boy:s heart thudded quickly as he got out of bed, looking to see if anyone else had been awoken by the sound but surprisingly enough, they all remained silent. Eren stumbled out of the barracks and then into the mess hall, looking around to find the source. seeing that the only place it could have come from was Levi's room, Eren jogged up the stairs, worried the corporal had been harmed.

He sat in bed with his face in his hands trying not to cry. He hoped that no one had heard him. He would never live it down if they knew he had emotions. He then took a few deep breaths but the nightmare wouldn't stop playing in his mind. He doubled over and let out a choked sob that he had been holding back for what felt like years. and maybe he had. He whispered to himself wishing his comrades were there "I'm so sorry... it's my fault."

Eren slowly stepped up the landing until he was standing in Levi's doorway, his emerald eyes wide with worry. He saw that there was no blood to be found and that his corporal appeared to be good physically, though mentally, he appeared beaten. Eren slowly stepped into the room, seeing that the man's face was covered in tears. He stopped walking then, standing awkwardly between the bed and the doorway. "C..corporal, are you okay?" He asked nervously, wondering what had caused the brave soldier to cry out as he had.

His head whipped to see Eren. Oh Christ the kid had seen him. He tried to conceal his emotions but it didn't work. He simply stared at his lap as the tears continued to cascade down his face. His tiny form shook as he silently sobbed. He swallowed enough tears that he whispered in a hoarse cracked voice "No Eren, I'm not." He hopped to whatever god there was that the kid hadn't heard him blaming himself for the deaths of his group's members. The guilt weighed on him visibly and his shoulders sagged in defeat.

Eren quickly ran to sit on the edge of Levi's bed, placing a hand on his shoulder gently, comfortingly. He was concerned for the man, who he had never seen as weak or even thought of as emotional, and all that he wanted to do was to comfort him in this moment. "What is it sir? Is there anything I can do for you?" The brunette asked him, wanting more than anything to put him at ease.

he stilled as Eren touched his arm unsure what to do, his emotions swirling chaotically throughout his head. Blindly he reach ed out and fell into Eren's chest. His once proud and terrifying persona now looked like shattered glass. Hes eyes looked glazed over as his mind played the movie of the dream over and over. Overtaken by grief he laid there limp against Eren he whispered "It's my fault " then fell completely silent.

Eren wrapped his arm around the sobbing man, holding him a sort of embrace, one arm dangling lightly over Levi's side. "What is your fault corporal?" He asked, before it suddenly dawned upon him. He realized then that ever since Petra and the rest of Levi's squad had given their lives, he had never been quite the same. And now, all the weight of theory deaths was falling down upon the tiny man's shoulders, slumping onto him like a dead weight. Gently, Eren held him close in a hug, gently rubbing his hand over the corporal's back. "Levi, it was not your fault, I promise.." He whispered in a soothing tone.

He slumped visibly and rested his head on erens shoulder. " I could have saved them. " He said in a small broken voice. His entier being seemed small and shattered. He crawled inside himself and blocked out the world. His heart betrayed him though and there was a small crack in his dead looking face. His eyes look up at eren but don't see him. He's pale and his cheeks are flushed. Almost like he died of a fever but is still breathing. A walking dead man.

"There was nothing you could have done, sir." Eren said softly, laying the side of his head gently against Levi's. "You did what you could have done and there was nothing more. They died happily, as soldiers serving under their leader. It was a brave ending for them , a hero's death." The brunette said softly as he continued to run his hand over Rivaille's back, before he reached around and took the soldier's hand in his own, before he turned around for a brief moment, looking him dead in his forlorn, broken eyes. "You should never blame yourself for things like this, sir. There was no stopping anything in a situation such as that.." The boy whispered, before returning back to how he had been sitting, letting Levi's head return against his shoulder.

He lays there in silence and says nothing. He tries to crawl within himself. He begins to build mental walls as he lays there. His emotions becoming less and less attached to him. If only he could feel he thought to himself. His mind blank and passive as it stops processing what Eren says and simply lets the rumble of his voice sooth him. Where was he again? Oh yes, his room... Where was Petra? She usually woke him. He was dazed and in his very own twilight zone. his mind a mess and his body limp. He stared up at Eren confusedly. Oh that's right, Petra's dead...

Eren continued talking to him, over and over repeating that the soldier was not responsible for the death of his comrades. Eren layed on his back as he talked, looking down at the corporal as he still let an arm hang loosely around the grieving man's shoulders, the warm morning light falling on Levi's face and illuminating just how frayed and broken he truly was, deep shadows filling beneath Levis eyes. He frowned, still holding the man's hand, staring up at the ceiling and wishing he knew what to do to help his corporal find peace.

He finally heard Eren's voice through his clouded mind. He blinked, eyes coming into focus. His heart felt body weighed to much. His tongue was made of lead and his soul was paper thin. He reached out and took eren's hand. He gave him a small squeeze so he would know he understood. Then in his quiet frayed voice he said "I miss them more than you can comprehend Eren." Then the dead man with the paper soul and lead heart slumped back into his pillows.

Eren sat up now, glad to see that the man had finally moved. He could hear the pain in his corporal's voice, the sleepless nights, the nightmares and the countless times he had forgotten they were even dead. The pain of this drove right into the pit of Eren's soul, and for a fleeting moment, he felt tears well up into the ducts of his eyes, but quickly, he recoiled and shooed them away, knowing he had to be strong for sallow man on the bed. He recomposed himself before he spoke, keeping his voice steady. "Would it make you feel better to talk about them?" The boy asked, his turquoise eyes locking onto the corporal, glossy from the tears that had almost trailed down his pale cheeks.

He slowly nodded " I suppose." He quietly replied. He still held erens hand and slowly turned back into the Levi Eren knew. But it was all for naught, his heart weighed him down again. He then began to take a walk down memory lane and pieced together his broken mind, one thought at a time. Then it hit. The bomb that would be his ruin. The memory of Petra's father confronting him after the 57th expedition. He shattered. The thin string tying him to himself severed and he fell into a pit. His heart ripped in half and his head lolled to the side. " E-eren... I can't do it any more. End it. " He whispered in a tiny voice. All hope gone. all peace of mind burned. Ashes and lead was all that filled him.

Eren felt satisfied as the man briefly morphed into the stern leader that any cadet would be proud to have, the bold man that stood above all with a brave face and a merciless attitude. But then,as he began to remember his friends, Eren literally watched the corporal fall to pieces. Quickly, the boy straddled Levi, gently grabbing his shoulders and shaking him, but not too roughly, for he feared that Rivaille Levi would crumble to pieces right in his hands. "Sir, you have to be strong for them! They would never want you to suffer as you are! They would want you to carry on as if their hoofbeats are right behind yours, as it always was before. You have to be strong, sir, you have to keep moving...if not for them...do it for me...and the rest of the corps. We need you sir,we need you to lead us and be the corporal that we deserve, and we will in turn do out best to be the troops that you deserve... please, Levi.." His voice broke as a single tear swam down his light skinned cheek, Eren unable to control the pain of seeing the soldier in such an awful state.

Erens voice sliced through his dazed state of despair and he slammed back to shattered man stared at Eren as he realized what he had said. He mentally slapped himself letting his continents yell at him and yank him out of his pool of pity. He sat up straight and even, His eyes sparked with life and he looked at Eren. "Your right." His voice was no longer small, but commanding and strong. If Petra had seen him like this she would have out right smacked him. He shook himself into full awareness and suddenly he looked sharp and bold. His heart lightened and filled with fire. He had to fight so that no one would forget them. He had to remember. He would not lose them twice. "Thank you. I needed that."

Eren sat up as he did, seeing that the man who had momentarily become a shadow of a human being had regained dimension and strength, it was as though he had completely reawakened from a dream and he looked as though he could conquer anything and everything. Eren grinned happily, his bright eyes beaming in the rising sunlight. "That's the spirit!" He said encouragingly, sitting back on his knees, his hands resting on top of them. He was happy that the corporal was now truly the corporal, even happier that he had been the one to raise him from the dead. He nodded in response to Levi's words, still smiling almost cheekily. "You're very welcome sir." He said, saluting Levi then clutching his arm to his chest, the true salute of the scout regiment. "I'm glad that I could be of assistance."

Then the Corporal did something that seemed unreal. He gave Eren a smile and in a way he only seemed to salute Erwin and Hanji he saluted Eren. Respect showed in his eyes as he looked at the boy who had raised him from his own personal hell. He then stood at once from his bed and stripped out of his sweat and tear soaked shirt. He peeled off his other cloths and changed into his daily attire as Eren simply sat on his bed. He turned to Eren. " It's time for breakfast cadet." He then added "Don't tell anyone what happened here understood? " His tone was warning but had warmth underneath.

Eren looked at him in complete amazement, bewildered that he had shown one such as himself such a symbol of respect. He couldn't help but to feel pride rising in his chest as he kept his head turned and waited for the corporal to finish undressing before he got to his feet, realizing his own shirt was covered in the tears of the corporal. He didn't care though, if anyone were to ask he would simply tell them he had drooled all over himself in his sleep. As Levi spoke, the boy nodded curtly. "Understood sir. If you ever need someone to talk to again, however, you can count on me." Eren responded, as he stood with his hands behind his back in front of the doorway.

The now composed man nodded curtly and gave him a small smirk "I'll hold you to that cadet." He then began walking down the hall, head held high and his uniform looking pristine. the very picture of grace and honor. He made his way to the dinning room where a few sleepy cadets where scrounging for coffee and looking like morons. He scoffed at them. and grabbed 2 cups of strong black tea for him and Eren.

Eren walked ahead of the corporal proudly, carrying himself almost as mighty as Levi was, proud that he had the ability to bring the man that he looked up to the most back from the brink of no return. He looked at the rest of the cadets who were in the room and giving them a small nod before he turned, joining Levi. He cupped the coffee between his hands, taking a large sip of the mug and then struggling not to spit it back out, the awful tasting stuff's bitter flavor spilling over his mouth. He coughed a few times, his nose scrounging up distastefully as he looked at the older man and raised an eyebrow, struggling to swallow the coffee down. "How do you drink this?" He questioned, used to the luxury of milk to water down the bitter, rich coffee.

He smirked and watched the young cadet choke on the coffee. He laughed lightly at the question,drawing the attention of the other cadets who had never seen him smile let alone laugh. He gave them a disapproving glare and they immediately looked away. He then replied "Years of practice and i drown it in sugar." He held up a bottle filled to the brim with straight up sugar. "want some?"

Eren's gaze flitted momentarily to the cadets, then back to Levi, staring at the sugar confusedly. "Really? You use sugar in it?" He said, his family having never been fortunate enough to afford the grainy substance. "Sure.." He said as he took the bottle from the corporal's hand, gently emptying some of its contents into the licorice black coffee. Sloshing the liquid in a circle mix it in, the brunette reached the cup gingerly to his lips and then proceeded to drink it. For a moment, hr couldn't the taste the sugar at all, but then, its sweet taste bathed his tongue, and he couldn't help but to grin at its fantastic taste. He gulped down the coffee until it was nearly empty, before he set it back down on the table and looked at the corporal approvingly. "That's delicious. Thank you, very much for sharing." He said lowly. The hall began to fill up as the smell of the usual biscuits filled the air, cadets coming in yawning and stumbling tiredly as Eren surveyed them all coolly.

The Lance Corporal smirked and began to drink his coffee while watching Eren freak out. He then reached over and took the sugar from his hand and laughed as Eren downed his drink in a matter of seconds. He then proceeded to stare down any cadet that dared to look his way, my Levi, what a nice personality you have. Thank you, I use it to kill others confidence and stupidity. He watched as 2 cadets flirted and wondered how long they would survive. He hopped they didn't decide to stay together. It only makes losing the other that much harder. He looked back at Eren sighing.

Eren took a last gulp of the coffee and then sat back, feeling wide awake now. He watched a little sadly as Levi took back the sugar though he had no intention of drinking another mug. He looked around at the room as well, seeing Mikasa and Armin come into the room, Reiner and Bertholdt behind the two. He saw Mikasa's look of worry as she searched the room frantically for him, before he suddenly stood up and waved at her to let her know that he was there. She looked at him, preparing to approach him though she stopped when she saw who sat across from her friend. Quickly, she changed direction and went to get her serving of biscuits and oatmeal, as Eren watched her for a moment. He then turned back to Levi, wondering if he had seen the interaction. Sighing lightly, he rested his chin on the table and folded his arms beneath his head, the sugar giving him a rush of eagerness and energy. "So, whst is our plan for the day, sir?" He asked, looking up at him from where his head lay.

He looked up as Eren stood and trailed his eye's to the Ackerman girl that had a crush on Eren. He rolled his eyes as she shot him a violent glare. He simply chuckled and watched her storm off to get food. He was unaffected by her and watched Eren take a seat. he smoothly replied to him " I plan on taking a ride on my horse today. Would you like to come?"

"That sounds great, actually. It feels like ages since I've taken just a pleasure ride." The boy said as he batted his coffee mug lightly between his hands, then returned his attention to the corporal. Wow, a day alone riding with the corporal, what an honor. He tossed a look at Mikasa once more, seeing her disapproving look but ignoring it with a chuckle, looking up once more at Levi amiably.

He stood and gulped down the rest of his coffee. He then beckoned for Eren as he walked toward the exit. Once outside he walked into the stables and threw on his cloak and began to saddle the horses. He then decided to mount his horse while waiting for Eren to be rid of his "sister"

Eren nodded in acknowledgement to Levi as he went to speak to Mikasa, looking at her apologetically. She turned her face, pretending not to notice him as she ate her breakfast. Eren sat down across from her, looking apologetic. "Mikasa, I hope you don't mind but I'm going to spend the day with Corporal Levi, but I'll be back tonight to jog with you?" He said, chewing his lip. Mikasa turned, narrowing her eyes. "That's okay, Armin and I are going together." She said snidely, as Eren rolled his eyes. "Fine. Well, I guess I'll see you later." He said, turning and leaving, following the soldier out to the barn. He approached him, excited, as he went to his horse and finished tacking it himself, placing the bridle over its head as the animal gently butted him with its nose. He looked over at Levi, drawing his own cloak over his head as he tightened the chinstrap. "So, where are we riding to?" He asked him, gently scratching his mount behind the ears.


	2. SOME WIN SOME LOSE

AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY FOR ANY MIS SPELLINGS OR ODD DOT THINGS. ITS 5 AM. I'LL FIX IT LATER. THANK YOU

-LEVI

* * *

He looked out at the rising morning sun. He then nodded Northward and slowly trotted towards that direction. "This way. we can go to the peak." He then whipped the reins skilfully and started a quick pace toward the peak overlooking the valley below. He looked dead ahead and fixed his eyes on the horizen. He didn't wait for Eren to catch up and simply rode. He let the chilled morning air clear his mind.

Eren nodded and urged his mount forward, drawing in deep breaths of the crisp morning air, feeling exhilarating as it chilled his lungs. The boy looked about at the beautiful, quiet city, his green eyes taking everything in in the morning light, which gave it all a much different feel. The hoofbeats of the horses on the ground made a sort of musical rhythm as they travelled over the Dewey ground, creating a soothing atmosphere along with the scenery. Eren looked up as they neared the peak, his eyes taking in the large mountain with excitement. He galloped up beside the corporal, about to speak, but he stopped, seeing that the man seemed to be deep in his thoughts, in a peaceful manner for once.

His mind was mercifully blank. He sensed Eren beside him and looked over at him smiling softly. " Thank you for coming with me Eren." He then slowed down as he gripped his 3dmg blades that were at his sides. Instinct kicked in as he sensed someone that wasn't Eren following. He lowered his voice. "Eren I want you to head right and I'll go left. circle back. We are being followed. " He silently un-holstered his blades and bore them at his side. He gracefully stood on the top of his saddle then launched into the trees next to him without a sound and motioned for Eren to do the same.

The boy smiled and spoke lowly, not daring to disturb to early morning peace. "You're welcome sir, thank you for inviting me." As they rode, Eren too felt the disturbance in the morning air, his eyes flicking side to side, trying to locate their follower. He did as Levi instructed him, blasting up into a tree opposite the corporal, his horse seeming to have found its freedom a moment later, bending its neck to the ground and munching hungrily on the grass. Eren surveyed the area, a good 50 feet in the air as he studied the ground for any sign of the intruder, looking up at Levi briefly.

Levi surveyed the area as well and let out an irritated grunt as he spotted a flash of green and the shine of a certain persons red scarf. He launched into the trees and traipsed through the air and quickly came up behind his pursuer. He then grabbed them around the waist and knocked their blades to the forest floor. he then body slammed them to a tree and landed on the branch the them in his arms. Yanking off their hood he stared irritatedly down at Mikasa Ackerman. "What were you thinking Ackerman? I almost decapitated you."

Eren bounded down beside Levi as he caught their pursuer, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. He stepped forward, approaching the girl with a glare. "Mikasa what are you even doing out here?" The girl refused to answer, pushing at Levi to get off of her as she curled her nose up at Eren. "I was making sure you weren't going to do anything dumb." She barked as she again pushed at the Corporal's chest, trying to get away from him. Eren shook his head at her, leering. "Mikasa dammit why can't you just learn to let me have time away from you?" He asked her. At this, the Oriental girl shook her head, looking rather hurt for a fleeting moment.

"The only one being stupid is you Ackerman." He barked at her. "Now get your ass back to base before I press charges. Do you realize how big you just fucked up Cadet?" His eyes narrowed at her menacingly like a snake getting ready to strike. He forcefully tugged her to her feet. Drawing back his fist he held her by the collar. "Your lucky this is only the first time you did this. Next time I wont break just your nose." Hi inner "thug" came out as his instincts from living in the slums came over him and he smashed his fist once into her nose. He then drew back and shoved her into Eren's arms. " Get your stupid girlfriend to go back to base. " He then 3dmged away to find his horse.

Blood poured from the girl's nose as she stared at him in disbelief, her eyes blinking once or twice before she began to get angry, slamming into Eren, she turned on the corporal, wanting more than anything to swing her fist against his face, though Eren restrained her. He looked at Levi brokenly, before he threw Mikasa down to the ground, turning from her to grab his horse. "Eren, please!" She said hoarsely, her rage soothing down and her eyes beginning to well up with tears. The boy ignored her, returning with his horse and preparing to take her back. He was lost for words, unable to say anything as he stared down at the ground. She had ruined their ride, the chance to prove to Levi that he was a good, respectable soldier, and she had ruined it. He motioned with his head for her to get on the horse, his expression cross and unreadable.

His manner became dangerous as he rode, not towards the base but in the opposite direction. Toward the wall. He charged at full speed, away from that place so full of memories, from those people that reminded him, he ran to get to the wall and go kill whatever he could. He patted his saddle bag which had 6 refills of gas and several blade replacements. He had been preparing for this. His fury was at it's max and his soul was a forest fire. He got to the gate and approached a very startled Cadet. "Open the gates. I'm going outside. That's an order Cadet."

Eren arrived at the base, quickly dumping Mikasa off of the horse. "Enjoy yourself." He said briskly, before turning and galloping back towards the gate. He was slightly concerned, the corporal had been acting recklessly angry, he had never expected him to hit Mikasa as he had, regardless though, he was worried for the corporal's safety. He galloped up onto the hill, looking around for the corporal but not finding him anywhere, as he turned, he noticed the gates opening in the distance. His stomach dropped in cold, icy fear, he was leaving out there on his own. Eren galloped and urged his horse as fast as the animal could go, racing down to the gate, his hoofbeats sounding a short distance behind Levi as he approached the gates. He could not let his role model practically kill himself by going alone. Sure, he was an extremely talented fighter, but he would not be able to hold out for long if he were swarmed. Eren reined his horse in tight beside the corporal, as it reared in objection to the fast stop. Eren looked at him, breathing hard. "Levi, please don't go out there alone!" The boy pleaded, looking at him exasperatedly.

"Get out of my way Eren! "He yelled Rage shaking his voice. His eyes dark and violent. His blades already drawn. He maneuvers the horse around Eren then yells to the Cadets to not let Eren through. His voice louder then a battle cry his wrath blinding him as he whipped forward into the titans domain. He hears Eren calling after him but ignores him. He spots about 4 titains in the distance heading his way and launches into action. He jumps off his horse and makes a violent run toward the creatures that are sure to be his end. He cries out in anger as he takes down 3 in a single blow then twists in his graceful dance with death, not a mere flirtation but full on waltz. This was for his friends. This was for his team. This was for those he lead to slaughter. He ripped through 16 more by the time Eren even got out the gate. An aberrant titan jumped to get him but he spin away and slit into it like all the rest. He let his anger become an extension of himself. He let it flow through him and fuel his hate. 7 others dropped. He could vaguely hear cadets cheering him on from the top of the wall. 8 more dropped. He would not be stopped.

Eren stopped shortly, looking at Levi with concern as he chewed his lip, his horse dancing anxiously back and forth as Eren urged it to go but the cadets stood in front of him. He slapped the animal's neck with his reins, trying desperately to get it to move. Eren burst forth, finally, his horse racing passed the cadets, however, the boy stopped, seeing his corporal mowing down the monsters with a fervor that he nearly blew him off backwards. Blood splattered over the cool morning grass, sloshing with the dew and over the ground. He admired the corporal's great skills, but he worried, for he knew that soon Levi would tire out. He was wasting all of his energy brutalizing the mobs of Titans, and would soon fall victim to fatigue. The boy stood, drawing a blade and glancing around him, making sure he was safe, and then looked up to the cheering soldiers at the top of the wall, wishing they would stop encouraging the madly driven man.

His Adrenalin hadn't even hit yet. His blades sliced through more and more of the monsters, a ringing in his ears. Nothing could hold him back. He felt free as he slipped from victim to victim. He paired thrust and sliced into the humanoid figures . His hatred screaming throughout his limbs . several 15 meter class started in on him and he smirked as he flawlessly executed them one at a time. He noticed an Aberrant closing in on Eren from behind and froze. The 15m swiped at him but he took it out and faster than he had ever moved before came up behind it a slit into the nape of its neck before it could touch his friend. He heard the soldiers whooping in joy and his heart swelled in joy. That is until he sensed another 15m behind him. To slow. It grabbed Eren. "FUCK!" He took it out and pried open it's hand. "YOU IDIOT I TOLD YOU TO STAY INSIDE THE GATES. "

Eren watched him, wondering when the man would cave in to his body's exhaustion. He was amazed at how flawless his techniques were, his perfect, lethal executions timed well and synchronized beautifully with his body movements. Suddenly, Eren noticed Levi's eyes on him, and he turned to see the aberrant titan moving quickly towards him. He jumped around, his blades now in his hands as he prepared to defend himself, though in the brief moment he had turned, the corporal had slain the titan with ease. In awe, Eren gaped at Levi, and stepped forward to approach him when he felt a hand clench tightly around his body. Horrified, the boy squirmed in the great hand and turned to see the jaded, empty eyes of his assailant. Fighting to free himself so that he might use his blades, Eren struggled for air. The titan held onto him tightly, so tight he thought it would crush his internal organs as he continued to flounder about in its palm. Suddenly, however, the brute's gaze went limp, and Eren was crashing to the ground. The hand, however, remained close and he fought to free himself of the meaty fingers, when suddenly, Levi pried them off and Eren slid to the ground down the Titan's hand. He looked up at the corporal, a feeling of dread sinking to the pit of his stomach. He slumped against the titan's hand, lowering his head slightly as the man yelled at him, making him feel like he was two feet tall. "I'm so sorry Heichou...I apologize for my stupid mistake..." He said, looking up in horror as a titan lumbered over Levi, reaching down directly for him. Without thinking, Eren blasted off from the ground with the 3D gear, drawing his blades quickly. He landed atop the monster's head, before he shot downward, slicing the titan's neck cleanly though it turned on him quicker than he expected, showering his upper body in hot, steaming blood, sending him to the air. Twisting his body, he aimed downward and then finished the job, the titan falling on its side in a crumpled heap. He landed, small burns stippling across his shoulders, firearms and his chest, as he returned to Levi to allow the corporal to finish his verbal exclamations.

His rage seethed as he watched Eren's sloppy job of killing the titan, He snarled at the boy and yanked him up by the collar of His shirt. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING EREN?" He was interrupted by a 5m class and he zipped up and slit through it "I AM TALKING HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT" he yelled to the corpse. He literally threw Eren back on his horse and mounted his own. He then corralled Eren back to the gates and had the cadets open it. He rode in and waited while they shut it. He then rode in a stony silence back to base and stopped at the peak.

Eren looked at him with wide eyes, again feeling smaller than a mouse as the man screamed at him. "I'm sor-" he broke off as the 5 metre appeared and readied himself to assist the corporal though he finished the job quickly. Eren fell onto the horse, obeying Levi and cooperating as he trotted back into the gates, watching the commander ride off on his own. Eren ignored the stares of the cadets, walking his horse back to the base and pondering miserably over his horrible failures, more upset than anything that he had displeased the corporal. He sighed, his heart heavy as he neared the base, stopping and letting his horse munch on grass as he laid over onto the animal's withers, patting it and softly massaging its side, his arms wrapped around it's thick, muscular neck. If only he could have thought things through more than he had.

He rides back and comes up beside Eren, "Eren. I'm sorry for yelling at you. You were only trying to help. " He said softly. He dismounted his horse and walked over to him. " You baka, you scared the hell out of me. " he whispered and pulled Eren into a bone crushing embrace. "Don't you dare ever try and "save" me again you moron. I was just blowing off steam. " He pulls away and takes his sadle bag down pulling out food and water. He sits on the ground and sets it out between them.

Eren looked up at the corporal in surprise, never expecting him to have come to him with an apology "I'm sorry, Levi. It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention." He said, dismounting his own horse. He stood by its side and was even more to surprised to be embraced as he was by the corporal. Eren, despite his surprise, returned the embrace, bending down slightly to match Levi's height. "I promise not to, but.../you/ scared /me/" he said, his cheeks flushing embarrassedly. He watched as the man removed the materials from the saddle bag, a feeling of excktemnt growing within him. Clearly, he had not made such a bad impression on the corporal after all and everything was going smoothly, smoother than he thought it would have. Sitting down on one side of the small arrangement, he took the water in his hand and thirstily gulped a portion of it down, cupping it in his hand and offering his horse some as well, the animal lapping it up quickly.

He nodded at the boy smiling at his eagerness. "Eren, I believe that you have earned my respect. " He stated curtly. He began to eat and smirked at the younger man. He gave him a warm look then studied the sky."R-really?" The boy asked excitedly, unable to contain it. He quickly resumed a somewhat reserves composure, then proceeded to take a bite of the food that sat in front of him. He couldn't help but to smile in excitement as he chewed, making sure to avoid Levi's glance so as not to reveal his ecstasy. Finishing his portion, he flopped onto his back, staring up at the sun for a moment before his gelding stuck its nose in his face, blowing lightly. Eren laughed, gently petting it before he looked over at Levi, his green eyes glowing brightly. "Thank you so much for bringing me along today, sir, though I'm still deeply sorry about earlier."


	3. Broken hearts and bloody hands

"its alright Eren, It was mikasa's fault anyway." He stared off into the open field behind them and observed. "Sorry I broke her nose and yelled at you." He stared off into space and once he finished eating he laid on his back and began to plan out the rest of the day. he looked over at Eren "What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" He looked peaceful and calm. His mind mercifully blank and at peace.

"Don't apologize. She deserved every second of it." He said crossly, his anger flaring at the mere thought of her stupidity. He laid beside Levi now, still on his back, gazing up blissfully as the corporal did. He turned his head towards him, shrugging. "It's up to you, honestly. I wouldn't mind a longer ride but it's whatever you wish to do." He said, yawning slightly as the sun warmed his body and made him drowsy, his missed hour of sleep catching up with him.

He turned onto his side and looked Eren in the eyes . He shrugged " I'm up for another ride." He got up and stretched causing his back to make a horrifyingly loud cracking noise. He ignored it and loudly popped his knuckles. He put the saddle bag back on his horse and checked his blades to make sure they weren't dull and reloaded his gas. "We could ride to the wall and tell off the cadets that didn't follow my direct orders. Might be fun." He was still pissed at the idiotic cadets that had let Eren through the gate. He mounted his horse and waited for Eren to do the same.

Eren got to his feet, stretching himself and wincing at the sound of the corporal's cracking back, turning and looking at him incredulously. He laughed at the idea as he retacked his own horse, throwing the blanket over its back, taking a brief second to refill his gas and blades, only one used from the assortment. "Sounds like a great idea." He said as he finished tacking and slung himself onto the horse, the horse stepping forward abruptly and knocking into Levi's horse, their two riders bumping into one another momentarily. Eren blushed embarrassedly, before reining his horse to turn, letting the animal graze until Levi was done.

He laughs as Eren bumps into him"Lets go then." He cracks the reins and races toward the gate . His eyes set on the horizon and his mind clear and clean. He speeds up and leans his head back closing his eyes for a second, feeling free. He loses himself in the moment but comes back to reality a moment later. He gets to the wall and in one fluid motion gets off the horse and walks to the cadet in charge of the gate. "Hey, Moron. " The cadet looked at him startled, and fummbles for an awnser "M-me sir? " He narrows his eyes "Yes you you bumbling idiot, you defied a direct order to keep Jaeger from getting through those gates and almost got him killed. I should have you arrested " He said in a harsh bone chilling tone grabbing the cadet by the collar and hoisting him up. "I-i'm sorry sir!" He pleaded. Levi glared at him. if looks could kill this guy would be extra crispy with a side of deceased.

Eren galloped beside Levi, grinning as the cooling breeze whipped his hair and his horse's mane wildly into the air. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking the moment in deeply. He reopened them, galloping slightly behind the corporal now as he raced the wind. He slowed as they approached the gate, snickering at the thought of Levi giving them a piece of his mind. He felt almost thankful toward the corporal that he valued his own safety in such a degree that he would tear the hides of those who had let him slip into danger. He walked casually behind, his expression one of pure enjoyment. He watched the scene unfold with pleasure, his horse turning and pricking its ears up at something off in the distance, though from here, Eren could not see what it was. He turned his attention back to Levi who was dangling a cadet in the air by his shirt, glad it wasn't himself for once.

The Corporal dropped the idiot boy. "Don't let it happen again or i will dangle you over the wall by your toe, is that understood cadet?" The cadet nodded and wimppered out "Sir yes sir, understood." He crawled away from Levi and then ran to his post. Levi looked back at Eren and noticed his horse's ears were twitching. He raised an eyebrow and walked over to the animal. "Jaeger whats wrong with your horse?" He asked monotonously. His curiosity was growing as he scanned the horizon for any signs of a threat and carefully listened to the sounds around him. Something didn't feel right but he couldn't quite tell what.

Eren chuckled quietly to himself at the boy's expense, before he looked up in concern as his horse's nostrils flared, the gelding taking in the scents of his surroundings. Eren squinted, and saw to his surprise that Commander Erwin galloped into view, racing towards them at a steady pace. He stood beside Levi and looked to the corporal for any knowledge or assessment of the current situation. He patted his animal reassuringly as the Commander grew closer, his angry expression now in view.

"shit" Levi mumbled and turned toward Eren. "He's going to be pissed..." He sat on a rock by the gat as Erwin approached, not bothering to stand for him. He rested his bad leg and wondered what the commander would do to him once he got there. As soon as Erwin got there Levi saluted him from his seat on the rock and waited for him to dismount. "Hello Commander Smith sir."

Smith sat atop his beautiful white stallion, his thick eyebrows knotted sternly as he looked down at first Levi, then Eren, with a cross expression. "Corporal, why were you not there for our meeting after breakfast this morning?" He barked, as Eren looked at him with narrowed eyes, the man seeming as though he were looking to pick a fight. "You know how seriously I take my damn meetings, soldier!" He said, now in Levi's face.

"I had a more pressing matter to attend to sir." he said with venom behind his tone. He looked the commander straight in the eyes. Levi's eyes showed the massive storm of emotions that had crashed through him during the day. His body looked worn out and frayed. His entire manner screamed "Don't even fucking start with me." He stared the commander down with one of his soul crushing looks. If Erwin wanted a fight Levi was having none of it.

"What could possibly be more important than attending to your duties as a corporal of the scout regime?" The large man asked as he continued to leer back at the smaller man with a hot, burning gaze. Eren felt his own anger boil at the commander, annoyed that he didn't seem to want to allow Levi any sort of rein. He snapped, his voice like that of a growling animal as he spoke. "How many goddamn times do you have to be reminded that you are not appointed to be the small, pathetic cadet that you act like?" He asked him sharply, as Eren finally raised his voice, his green eyes blazing. "Back off of him, Commander Smith. He didn't do anything wrong and it's not as though we had anything important happening today." Eren said, his voice struggling to stay level. He stayed in front of Levi, off of his horse, as Erwin quickly dismounted, swiping Eren's feet from beneath him and giving him a hard kick to the ribcage, before he stood over the boy, his aqua blue eyes cold and relentless. "Don't ever stand to me like that again, cadet." He said icily, his attention now back on Levi.

Levi's eyes flared in singing anger, but then out of no where his heart felt a tug. He noticed that the Commander was carrying Petra's diary that he must have been on his way to give to her father. He tried to stand but stumbled and crashed into a wall beside him. Once again he was made of glass and shattered on the ground. His lead heart brought him to his knees. His eyes glazed over as images of Petra's limp body in his arms flashed threw his mind. He cried out in pain as his nightmare replayed, losing himself in the visions not even realizing he was sobbing and he couldnt see. his head tipped back in a silent scream of anguish and his tears cascaded down his pale cheeks. He lost his grip and fell back into the icey arms of his nightmare. His shattered soul and lead heart shook.

Erwin grabbed Levi by the frill of his shirt, lifting him high into the air and slamming him with a single punch to the face. "You shitty, worthless soldier. You're useless, you don't take anything seriously." He said, giving Levi another punch to the face. Erwin threw him to the ground now, placing a foot on his throat and leaning over him menacingly. Eren, who watched somewhat dazedly from the ground, realized that Levi was falling into the sort of trance Eren had found him in earlier in the morning. "Levi!" He said hoarsely, spitting out some blood from inside of himself, "Don't give up! Fight for them Levi! Fight for Petra!" The boy encouraged as he struggled to his feet. Erwin stepped off of Levi, going to Eren and kicking him into a rock, pointing one of his blades at the boy's throat. "I will end you here and now, Jaeger, if you don't stay out of this. I don't care if you're some special little titan boy or not." He growled, some of Levi's blood splattered across his face.

Levi lay limp on the ground, his body bruised and bloody. He gave no response. His entire being felt cold and empty as his glazed over eyes showed him the dead repeatedly. The slaughter of the 20%, scouting expeditions, His elite, the battle of trost, The loss of wall Maria. He suddenly let out a blood chilling scream of pain. His tears completly blinded him and his body convulsing on the ground slightly. his eyes fixed on the sky. He felt like he was being ripped to pieces and his sobbing turned to screaming. He couldn't feel the outside world, he had gone over the edge. years of grief and hardships cam crashing down on him, and the more Erwin hit him the worse he got. His mind frayed and bent, His soul incinerated and his heart melted into nothingness. watching him alone was enough to make any man try to help.

As Erwin stepped away from Eren, he returned to Levi, pulling him up to swing at him once more. Eren cried out, his eyes beginning to brim with tears as the corporal layed there limply, making no other movement. "Stop it!" The boy screamed, his voice still raspy, "You're going to kill him!" He continued to exclaim. Erwin raised his fist to Eren, the edge of his knuckle connecting with the boy's temple as Eren dodged to avoid the punch. The cadets at the nearby gates were beginning to yell out confusedly, after Eren had screamed himself. Erwin heard this as well, and, leering at Eren as coldly as he could, he turned to ride away, spitting on Levi's chest as he stormed off and rode away on his stallion. Eren crawled to Levi's side, tears lightly falling from his eyes and mingling with the blood and grime on his face, he put a hand on the corporal's shoulder and tried to shake him awake, calling his name over and over.

The captain snapped back to reality as Erwin spit on him, his fit ending. Cool fury coursed through him as he sat up gasping. He watched Erwin mount his horse but befor he could go any further Levi was behind him and had him by the hair. He yanked the proud commander off his horse. "YOU BASTARD" He screamed as he slammed his fist into Erwins cammandor may have been tough but Levi was 10 x stronger. "YOU KNEW WHAT WAS HAPPENING AND YOU JUST WATCHED YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT. YOU KNEW WHAT HER DIARY WOULD TRIGGER AND YOU STILL BROUGHT IT NEAR ME. YOU SADISTIC FUCKER." His rage was off the charts as he beat the Commander to a bloody pulp. "THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO HIT EREN? WELL GUESS WHAT, NEXT TIME I WILL FUCKING DECAPITATE YOU IS THAT UNDERSTOOD YOU WORTHLESS PARASITE!? " Erwins Heart seemed to stop. Levi had never yelled at him before,nor raised a hand at him, but yet here he was, on his knees in front of the horrifyingly strong man he knew as Levi. Levi's eyes stared down at him without mercy as he kicked him repeatedly. " . .TO. TOUCH. HIM. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR ERWIN FUCKING SMITH." He roared at Erwin. The cadets around them cowered and trembled in fear and a few ran away. Levi looked almost demonic. His eyes hard and hatefull.

Erwin cowered in front of the corporal as blood ran in rivers down his face, his body feeling dented in every wrong way. Slowly, he spoke, choking on the blood in his throat as he lay sprawled out on the ground. " corporal." He managed to say, though his voice was raw and thick with blood. He slowly got to his feet, turning from Levi and shakily slumping onto his horse, the man's blood staining the sides of his white stallion. He painfully rode away, shaking uncontrollably as he disappeared into the woods in the opposite direction. Eren kneeled behind the corporal, watching the scene unfold blearily. He staggered to his feet and got closer to Levi, his voice low and frayed. "Levi...are you okay?" He asked the seething man. Eren thought for certain he had seen the wrath of hell inflicted on the commander.

The man turned to him. "No, Eren I'm not 'alright' . I won't be for awhile." He turned to the cadets behind him, Erwins blood coating his hands and boots. "None of you saw this, is that understood?" He barked at them. They all nodded and he mounted his horse. "Lets go Eren." He waited for Eren to crawl onto his horse and then attached Eren's reins to his and rode across the feilds slowly. His mind clear once more as he rode. silence making him feel nothing at all. He closed his eyes and let the wind take him.

"Okay." Eren mustered quietly, turning to get on his horse and struggling to crawl onto it but making it. He turned over his shoulder and gazed back at the cadets. The boy kept silent, giving the man the time he needed to clear his head. Eren however, thought over things himself about why exactly Erwin had dared trigger the horrible, traumatic memories that plaugued Levis mind. Sure he had been angry, but Eren didn't expect him to do something that cruel. The boy stared up in front of him. He never wanted to see his corporal falling prey to those horrible things his mind used to toy with him again, seeing the corporal like that absolutely killed him. Eren signed tiredly, and then dabbed at the blood on his face silently, getting most of it off. His insides still ached, but they were not unbearable. He wandered how Levi was faring as well as he was with the multiple head wounds, but then ahain, this was Rivaille Levi.

The man was fine, he had taken worse injury's before and he was unaffected by these. Erwin on the other hand had several severely broken ribs, a fractured collar bone, a dislocated jaw, 3 broken fingers, a cracked pelvice and several large bruises along with a broken nose and black eye. He should have known better than to cross Levi. The small man held Hell''s furry at bay but once you pissed him off in the manner that Erwin had you better run, hide and pray to whatever god you have that he doesn't come after you. because he went easy on Erwin. He had held back. If he hadn't, Erwin would have been nothing more than a pile of mangled flesh and bones. The cadets back at the wall watched him go in fearful admiration all making a pact to not tell a soul what they had seen in fear of the hellish wrath Levi held at bay. He cooley rides up to the base watching Erwin crawl inside.

The large commander slowly maneuvered off of his horse, slumping down and nearly stumbling to the ground as he dismounted and prepares to enter the base. Suddenly, two cadets came out, grabbing his arms on either side and worrying over him. Erwin was too exhausted to care, his body ready to give up on him at anytime. He cast a final fleeting glance up at the hills and gasped as he saw Levi standing there, his smug little figure prominent on the horizon. Eren watched the scene with interest, his green eyes taking in all that was being exchanged between the commander and the corporal.


	4. Hard facts and soft lips

Levi rode up to the commander and gracefully swung off his horse. He slowly walked to the Commander, bloodlust apparent on his normally blank slate of a face. He is completely silent as he approaches his prey. He takes one look at the cadets holding him up and they both lose control of their knees and start to shake. He motions for them to step away and they drop Erwin without a second thought and high tail it inside, fearing the wrath of the 5'3 Captain with the ability to decapitate them with his bare stared at the ground on his knees before Levi. Levi used his foot to tilt Erwin's chin up to see him. He spit on Erwins face, directly between his eye's. Erwin started up at the man above him. This small man was whom held Erwins and the entire legions fate in his more than capable hands. Erwin didn't deserve to be in his presence, much less give him an order. Erwin Flinched as Levi's saliva dripped down his face but didn't say a thing as he accepted that the man was more dominant then he. His eyes suddenly softened on Erwin. His heart remembered that it was this man that had saved him from a suicide mission. Disdained was slowly replaced with regret at what he had done. He used his own cloak and reached down, smudging the spit off of his Commander's face. He got to his knees in front of Erwin and held out his arms. Erwin took that as permission and silently fell into Levi's grasp. The tiny Captain held the man close and picked him up. He called out to the cadets "HE NEEDS A DOCTOR! RETRIEVE HANJI ZOE AT ONCE!" His orders were crisp and fast. He swooped up the stairs into Hanji's Laboratory and laid Erwin out on a table. He took the man's hand and laced his fingers through his own. He whispered "Stay with me old man, I have to have at least one person to watch my back don't I?" He laid his head on Erwins chest. Then he smiled softly as Erwin ran his fingers through the Captain's hair. Erwin replied in a pained voice,"I'm so fucking sorry 'Vi." Levi bit his bottom lip. He knew that Erwin must have been drinking again. His cloths reeked of Scotch. Why hadn't he noticed that earlier? God dammit he had beaten up a drunk man. He felt even worse as he heard Hanji's gasp as she entered the room. She looked like she was caught between wanting to know how he did it and wanting to know why but Levi simply silenced her before she could start and told her to help Erwin. He then went back down the stairs and found Eren. He grabbed the boy's shoulder and gripped his side as he could finally feel the cracks in his ribcage. He knew it was no use asking Hanji to attend to him seeing how she was busy with Erwin. He looked at Eren and roughly spat out ,"Eren. Take me to my room. II can't walk." He realized his legs were giving out so he braced himself against Eren's shoulder. His body was not only heavy physically but also his emotions had him in a chokehold. He slumped. 

Eren stared and watched the entire scene him from a distance, wondering what could have possibly had a turn of heart in the corporal's mind when he had his opportunity to take Erwin down and stomp him into the dirt. He watched as Levi took Erwin's hand and held him in a gentle embrace, and for a moment, he almost yelled out at Levi to ask him what in the hell he was doing, but he stopped as he realized that Erwin was returning the same gentle composure that Levi currently had. Eren couldn't help but to smile at the small moment of solitude the two soldiers shared with one another, though as Levi turned to come back to him, he quickly raced to his side and wrapped an arm around his back support the small man. He drew in a sharp breath himself from the pain of his own internal bruising, but he ignored it and put the man before himself. "Of course sir." The boy replied as he stumbled with Levi up the stairs to his room. He nearly tripped a number of times but he refused to let the man fall, he was dreadfully wounded, more so than himself, and he required immediate attention. Slowly, he eased the man onto his bed, biting the inside of his lip at the pain of bending over as he stood over Levi, his green eyes full of concern. "S-sir, what can I do to help you?" He asked, completely unaware of how to perform any sort of medical procedure.

He quietly limped up the stairs with Eren and leaned against him the entire way. He saw a flash of movement in the corner of his eye. He didn't have time for this shit. Mikasa was suddenly in front of him. She looked over Eren from where she stood and assessed his eye's narrowed in hatred at Levi. That is until she saw that he looked even worse. His nose draining his blood away. His hand clenched at his side. He seemed to be bleeding from the side of the head. Most likely from a large rock. He was doubled over from the pain but he still maintained a straight face. His eyes were dark and cast at the floor, his neck not strong enough. Eren helped him but one of Levi's legs seemed to drag dead. She rushed forward and took the Heichou up into her arms carefully and briskly walked to the small man's room. Laying him out on the bed she realized that he had several broken ribs. and his knee caps were out of place. She didn't know how to help him, only that it could have been worse. She then went back and picked up Eren and laid him on the couch in Levi'c room. Monotonously she ordered," You both need to stay put, understood? I'll go find a medic." Then she was gone. Levi started coughing but it was painful and violent. He couched up some of his own blood and cringed, hoping Eren wouldn't see the bright red. 

Eren hesitantly let Mikasa take hold of Levi, the immediate release of weight relieving to his injured body, as he stood there and watched Mikasa carry the beaten man up the stairs. He was glad that Mikasa had come to tend to him, though Eren doubted that she knew anymore than medical knowledge than himself. He leaned against Mikasa as she came to take him to the couch. He lay out on the soft cushions and watched as she exited the room, turning his head slightly as he breathed somewhat shallowly. He heard Levi coughing and tried to sit up and get to his feet though his abdomen would not allow it. He frowned and then lay back and turned on his side to look at the corporal, grimacing when he saw the blood drip from his lips. He struggled himself to his feet, going and stumbling against the corporal's bedframe for support. He gently thumbed the blood from his chin, worrying over him.

He coughed even harder as Eren walked over, blood seemed to be filling his left lung. Fighting erwin must have caused one of his shattered ribs to slice into his left lung. The Captain convulsed slightly as he gagged on his own blood. He sat up to prevent from drowning in it but seemed to scream in agony as his ribs scraped at his insides. He needed medical help, quickly. He gasped for air and gripped Eren's wrist that was touching his face. "I, Eren.. I need help." He choked out.

Eren began to panic as he saw Levi choke, as he grabbed the little man and sat up him upwards, holding his sides and leaning him forward so the blood would not well up in his throat and keep him from breathing. Hastily, he patted Levi's back, chewing his lip with fear. "I'm sure Mikasa will be back, just take slow, deep breaths or else your rib is going to kill you." Eren said as calmly as he could, shaking from how scared he was for the corporal's life. He let Levi's back rest against his chest as he continued to hold him at a slightly forward angle, leaning his ear against the man's back and hearing his ragged breathing, frowning worriedly at the sound.

His airflow was majorly reduced from the amount of blood in his lung. If the trauma to his rib cage increased it would kill him in a matter of hours. He could feel it as he slowly drown in his own blood. Every movement he made tore another hole into his already tragically broken body. He screamed in agony as blood gushed from his nose and he took his hand away from his side revealing that Erwin's steel toed boot had actually created a large gash there. Blood seeped through his shirt and his crimson life force dribbled and dripped out onto the pure white sheets, staining them. For some reason as he looked down at the sheet all he could do was think of if that stain would ever come out. Not the one on the sheet, but the one on his soul. The cherry red of the blood from his fallen comrades. He was zapped out of his daze as his body let out an unplanned blood chilling scream. He could hear himself but could barely recognise that he was the one who was doing the screaming. His eyes had tears cascading from them as if they were a faset he couldn't turn off. He heard Hanji and Erwin screaming at him to stay awake.

Hanji screamed at Levi "LEVI NO PLEASE STAY WITH ME, YOU BASTARD, THIS ISN'T HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO GO. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE GLORIOUSLY IN BATTLE SAVING THE DAY AND GO DOWN IN HISTORY NOT BE BEATEN TO DEATH BY YOUR IDIOT EX LOVER. PLEASE LEVI OPEN YOUR EYE'S! YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME! HEICHOU! " she shrieked. She and Erwin had carried him to her operating table as soon as they could and Erwin was in a chair holding his hand and silently sobbing over his dieing former lover. He was responsible for this.

* * *

*~ 3 weeks later ~* Levi was in a coma. He still hadn't woken but His wounds had all healed thanks to the miracle worker Hanji. Erwin hadn't left his side at all. He had Eren bring him water but hardly ate. He was a mess.

* * *

*~ 2 days later ~*  
Levi opened his eyes. Hu, it's bright out today.

Eren returned to stay the night with the captain day by day, the boy never giving up hope that he would return from the brink of his coma. He would often stare into Levi's closed eyes, and talk to his difficulties within the scouting legion, how he had a hard time dealing with the harsh and angry Erwin that never paid him any mind or even acknowledged his existence, how the broken hearted Hanji had not once smiled since Levi had left the bounds of consciousness. Eren was a wreck. He fought hard in their battles and expeditions, he did his damnedest but the boy had become a shell of himself. He sat alone at tables and barely said a word to anyone, Armin and Mikasa growing distant from him. In truth, Eren blamed Levi's coma on himself. He had after all been defending him when Erwin had brutalized the small captain, and the boy never could quite let that guilt lift from his heart. Eren had spent many long days riding on his own, often recalling Levi's great show of strength the day that he last been fully conscious. He would ride and ride and try to forget everything that was happening at the base, but Levi never Left his mind. Upon the morning that the captain had awoken, Eren was sitting in the chair that he had slept in so many times before, his head resting against his hand as the boy slept exhaustedly. He snored lightly, his mouth slightly agape. Erwin had again put the cadets through vigorous and rigorous training the day prior to this one, and Eren had been tired from it, even though his insomnia refused to allow him much sleep. The child had numbed himself however, had numbed his heart and his skin and his feelings a and even his thoughts to prevent himself from being weak, 'fore the boy had vowed to stay strong for Levi. He remained sitting upright, muttering unintelligible words in his sleep, one hand resting on his chest as the other supported his head.

Levi's eyes opened and he stared up at the ceiling for several minutes, waiting for his eyes to adjust. He was slowly able to hear and looked over to see Eren sitting next to him, obviously asleep but he was holding Levi's hand. Levi wasn't able to speak well due to not using his voice for over a month. He smiled softly at the boy that had stood with him against all odds. Against the emotions that had plagued him, the loss of his beloved comrades, and his heart being ripped out of his chest and crushed into the dirt. He owed Eren his life. He watched as the early morning sun danced across Eren's face and suddenly it hit him, how beautiful Eren truly was, inside and out. He slowly realized that he had began to fall in love with that boy with those inhumanly beautiful blue green eye's. He loved how Erens hair was always in a tousled state of disarray. How when he smiled he made Levi feel so alive. He loved the feeling of Eren's arms being around him, supporting his frayed and broken body. He loved it when Eren would sit and talk with him for hours on end and never care that everyone would stare at the odd pair. He loved Erens, courage, his strength, drive, passion, love, everything. His heart raced as he sat up in his large bed. He gripped Eren's hand and pulled the sleeping boy gently into his arms. He brought him close and kissed his head. Running his fingers through his hair. He picked up the boy and held him in his lap. He whispered in his ear ," Thank you for watching over me." He kissed him softly on the lips then rested his forehead to Eren's waiting for him to wake up.

Eren stirred slightly in his sleep as the corporal picked him up, groaning a little bit and then turning to bury his face into Levi's chest as he attempted to continue to sleep, obviously exhausted from the previous day. He remained in this position until Levi spoke and he kissed him, his turquoise eyes shooting open as he awoke. To his surprise, he saw the awake and well, and his heart nearly stopped as his blood ran cold. Eren had not expected this, certainly not expected to wake up to it. His breath caught in his throat as his jaw gaped, as the boy took the man and his conscious beauty in. He had finally made it. After all the endless nights of waiting, the endless days of worrying, Rivaille Levi was alive and well and embracing at this moment. Suddenly, Eren snapped stupor and leaned forward and threw his arms around Levi, making sure to be gentle so as not to hurt the fragile man. He gasped again as a large smile spread across his face, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Corporal, ...er..Levi! I'm so happy to see you awake! I...I..." Eren couldn't think anything else but to kiss him, he gently cupped Levi's face in his palms and planted his lips on the other's, before he realized what he had done. Pulling away briskly, he bit his lip and turned away, looking down at the ground but keep his eyes off of Levi. God he had missed seeing this. He tucked a stray piece behind his ear as he blushed embarrassedly, chewing the inside of his lip. "I'm..I' glad to see you is all." The boy explained nervously

He was stunned into shock as Eren kissed him but as soon as he pulled away the man pulled him closer and whispered in his ear ," I'm glad to see you too." Looking him in the eye he looks at his face then leans in and gives him a real kiss. He moves his lips with Eren's slowly and bites his bottom lip softly as he pulls away. He stares into those beautiful eyes and knows, he's in love with this boy. He felt happy in that moment. Then he heard the door open and looked up to see Hanji standing in the doorway crying happily. "LEVI!" She cried out and ran over to him smiling and sobbing hugging him and Eren. "I missed you so much you douche midget Don't ever fucking do that to me again! I was so worried" He held her close and laughed. "I won't, Sorry I worried you Shitty glasses." He laughed at her stupid look and ruffled her messy hair. "Go clean yourself up. Also, wheres Erwin, I get to punch him in the jaw right? I'm going to be pissed if I don't."


End file.
